


Crazy Little Monster

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: World of Warcraft, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "It's Happy Hour Somewhere" joke, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Doing this as a joke, Don’t need to know either/both fandoms to enjoy this, Gag fic, Gen, Gift Fic, He's the Lord of Tentacles lol, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, It's Nzoth, One of the Yu-Gi-Oh cards/antagonists is now a secret pet that drops from the final boss, Snake Jokes because of Zorc :v, So I'm making bad tentacle jokes :P, Tentacle Monsters, Zorc is a secret obtainable pet from Nzoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Why is it the final boss always gives you either nothing or the "stuff you don't really need but keep for other reasons" loot?He now has to endure with ANOTHER villain turned into cute companion pet... He has enough dealing with the mini Lord of Fire and The Catacylsm. He doesn't need a Shadow Lord creature...Or does he? :P





	Crazy Little Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was the dumbest request I was given ok? I don't question it, I just write what I'm asked. Enjoy the stupidest comedy crossover XD
> 
> There's a a bunch of different implications in here based on the jokes regarding the two villains involved so if that bothers you then I'm sorry. It was all just random thoughts and I never thought much of it until my guildies starting getting ideas laughing their butts off and so whoops...??? I'm keeping them because it's funny though. 
> 
> I rated it T for a reason!!! Enjoy and hopefully leave a comment or kudos about the dumb stuff! :P

After long hours of fighting Nzoth’s forces, the time has come to finally face off against the Old God himself.

Dark double checked everything he had before going off to the final battle with his team. Flasks? Check. Magical Food? Check. Runes? Check. Potions? Check. Sexy looks and skills? ABSOLUTELY!!!

It was starting the final battle for Azeroth has begun---

“Come, and face the infinite truths…”

Oh boy, someone did a Lerooy again… What a pain in the ass… and it’s not even Happy Hour...

* * *

Sometime later after some more time resetting wipe attempts 

_Phew that took WAY longer than I would like but I’ve done it and I got some cool weird little trinket. At least it’s good for something…_

As he was thinking this some weird little creature floated within his sight. I looked like a weird demon with a snake for a dick… 

Oh boy he must’ve gotten some hidden new pet creature from Nzoth and he didn’t realize. Grunting to himself he walked towards his room in the inn, careful to avoid any onlookers else they might send him to the Chamber. He’d rather get this shit figured out fast before he goes so he at least knows what to say for help. 

Or decide it's not worth it and just keep the creature for himself.

“So what are you, little creature? You’re not exactly the most terrifying thing I ever saw.”

“I am the great Zorc! Master of darkness and the lord of shadows! I want you to take me around as I find new people to torment!”

Deadpanning the little creature Dark just shook his head. 

_Great, it's another baby version of a former enemy now turned cute again. I have enough little lords as it is..._

Well since I probably won you from some sort of secret prize or something from the tentacle lord you can stay. Just mind your manners and don’t do anything stupid.

“Who are you to boss me around!? I ain’t listening to you!”

>_>

“Since you are tiny, too cute to be threatening, and are severely outmatched by someone bigger and with WAAAYYY more combat exp to think you as something scary, yeah I’m bossing you around. I am known as Darkheirarch for a reason little _Zorc_.”

“GRRRR I’LL FIND A WAY TO CONTROL YOU JUST YOU WAIT YOU DARK BITCH!”

Sighing in resignation Dark wonders what he let himself do by keeping the weird little creature. 

At least its not using its snakelike... _thing_... to prod or wrap around him like some other long appendage featuring creatures he kept...

**Author's Note:**

> For the World of Warcraft (WoW) people, this is a gag to our GM but he is really good and nice so don't be mean or say shit to him just because I wrote this if you ever encounter him. We joke around alot and this is one of those times. If you don't know YGO its fine. All I will say is he is one of the antagonists of the DM (Duel Monsters) series. *The one with Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba. AKA, the Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Red Eyes Black dragon YGO series. The first and most nostalgic of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.
> 
> For the Yu-Gi-Oh! (YGO) people, the pet thing is kind of a joke to how in WoW, there are pets that are basically mini, cute(sort of) versions of old content Raid bosses. So for example, Lil' Ragnaros is the pet version of the *Firelands* raid end boss, Ragnaros. So here the "Final Boss" of Yu-Gi-Oh is turned into a pet.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this weird request!


End file.
